The invention relates to an electronic apparatus for reproducing information stored on information discs in accordance with a first standard and in accordance with at least a second standard.
Such an electronic apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,553. This known apparatus is capable of playing CD-DA, CD-I and CD-I/CD-DA information discs. Depending on the relevant CD type, this electronic apparatus selects a different control program and presents a different user area on a display to the user. The above citation is hereby incorporated in whole by reference.